Marvel She-Hulk: Una verde navidad
by Pyro456
Summary: Solos en la torre de los vengadores, She-Hulk y el amigable vecino Spider-man pasaran una feliz y caliente navidad. Advertencia: Lemon explicito. One-shot. Relato especial de navidad. No apto para todo público.


Disclaimer: Marvel no me pertenece

Diciembre 24, 2019.

Torre de los vengadores, Nueva York.

Navidad, una época de reunión, de dar y recibir. Ni los héroes más poderosos del planeta se salvan de esa festividad.

En la torre de los vengadores estaban muy pocos héroes. La mayoría se encontraba en casa con sus familias.

She-hulk y War Machine eran los únicos en la base.

-Parece que todo está en orden- decía She-hulk monitoreando la computadora de la base.

-Jennifer, ahora me voy a donde Tony- decía War Machine usando su armadura negra con un par de luces navideñas en los hombros- J.A.R.V.I.S se va a quedar cuidando la torre- decía Rhodey.

-Esta bien, cuídate Rhodey, mandale saludos a todos los presentes- decía la abogada verde.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir?- preguntaba War Machine.

-Si, no tengo ganas de salir a una fiesta- decía She-hulk.

-Bueno. Cuídate- decía mientras salía volando rumbo a la fiesta de navidad previa de Stark.

La vengadora quedó sola en la torre. Fue a sentarse a la sala principal, que estaba con un árbol de navidad, adornos y un gran sofá.

Se sentó en el sofá cuando escuchó una expresión afuera.

Salió a la azotea de la torre, donde se encontraba Spider-man peleando con Scorpion.

El amigable vecino del vecindario estaba tumbado en el suelo, con Mac Gargan a punto de darle el golpe final.

-No tan rápido- decía She-Hulk dándole un golpe, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Ya verás vengadora!- decía el villano, usando la cola mecánica de su traje para atacar a la heroína, rasgando parte del traje de She-Hulk.

-Mierda- pensaba la vengadora al ver que la parte del abdomen de su leotardo fue rasgado.

-Olvidaste tu regalo- decía Spider-Man lanzandole de su telaraña a la cara del villano.

El trepamuros empezó a girar alrededor de Scorpion, enredando al villano en su red

She-Hulk aprovechó esa oportunidad para darle un puñetazo fulminante, dejando noqueado a Mac Gargan.

-Muchas gracias señorita She-Hulk- decía Spider-Man agradeciendo la ayuda.

-No fue nada araña- decía Jennifer- Ya llamé a S.H.I.E.L.D, ellos se harán cargo. ¿Quieres pasar adentro un rato?

-Si, si no es molestia- decía el trepamuros.

Ambos héroes entraron a la torre mientras unos agentes de S.H.I.E. descencian de su base aérea para tomar custodia del villano.

-Wow, la base de los vengadores, esto es como un sueño- decía mientras observaba cada rincón de la sala principal.

-Chocolate caliente- decía She-Hulk ofreciéndole al héroe arácnido.

-Oh, gracias- decía Peter Parker recibiendo la taza- A propósito, ¿No harás nada con eso?- preguntaba señalando la parte rota del leotardo de She-Hulk.

-Tienes razón, espera un momento a que me cambié- decía dirigiéndose a los vestidores.

Spider-Man quedó sentado en el sofá, aún emocionado de estar dentro de la torre de los vengadores.

She-Hulk se quitó su traje roto, exponiendo su sensual cuerpo verde. Abrió su casillero para buscar otro, pero entre sus repuestos de traje había un disfraz de santa, que había comprado por si se presentaba alguna ocasión para ser un poco traviesa.

-Bueno, no puedo perder esta oportunidad- decía la heroína poniéndose el traje de santa.

El arácnido estaba revisando su celular, escribiendo a tía May que estaba en casa de una amiga, lo cual no era mentira.

-Son las 11 p.m. Bueno, no tenía nada más que hacer, pero estar en la torre de los vengadores con una vengadora tan sexy como She-Hulk es un verdadero sueño cumplido- pensaba Parker.

-Lamento la tardanza- decía una voz femenina delante de Spider-Man.

Los ojos del trepamuros no lo podían creer. La salvaje She-Hulk, vestida con un traje de santa que constaba de un vestido corto rojo, unas medias rojas, un característico gorro de santa además de un collar con un cascabel en el cuello.

-¿Cómo me veo arañita?- preguntaba en un tono sensual la abogada.

-Pues déjeme decirle que con toda humildad usted luce…- decía Spider-Man nervioso.

-¿Hermosa?, ¿erótica?, ¿sexy?- decía She-Hulk, quedando enfrente del arácnido.

Spider-Man tragó duro.

-Pues…- decía todavía nervioso Parker.

She-Hulk bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna del héroe, encontrando a su amigable vecino feliz de verla vestida de santa.

-¿Te has portado bien este año arañita?- decía agachándose para abrirle la parte inferior del traje, soltando el miembro erecto del héroe adolescente- Espero que te pongas colaborativo conmigo- decía mientras agarraba el pene de Spider-Man, comenzando a masturbarlo.

El trepamuros se retorcia de placer, la vengadora era muy buena usando sus manos.

-¿Te está gustando esto Spider-Man?- preguntaba sensual She-Hulk.

Spider-Man no podía responder, estaba sumamente aturdido por la situación.

-Ahh!- gimió el héroe cuando la gigante verde comenzó a chupar su pene.

She-Hulk metía y sacaba el pene del héroe adolescente de su boca, moviendo su lengua alrededor del glande.

-Qué grande- pensaba la heroína mientras pasaba su lengua desde la base de los testículos a la punta.

La prima de Hulk estaba dejando el miembro del arácnido cubierto por su saliva. Desde hace mucho que no tenía un poco de acción en su vida sexual.

Se detuvo un momento para bajar su vestido a la altura de su abdomen, descubriendo sus pechos que uso para masturbar al héroe adolescente.

-Ahh!- temía Spider-Man.

Spider-Man inconscientemente tomó con su mano la cabeza de She-Hulk, para que ella volviese a chupar su pene mientras lo masturbaba con sus pechos.

Cada vez que la heroína metía y sacaba el pene de su boca, el cascabel en su cuello sonaba.

-Mmm!- gimió She-Hulk.

El amigable vecino de Queens se había corrido en toda la boca y garganta de la gigante esmeralda.

She-Hulk se estaba tragando todo el semen que Spider-Man había disparado en su boca.

-Veo que no solo eres bueno con las telarañas- decía She-Hulk subiéndose en el regazo del héroe adolescente.

El pene de Parker continuaba erecto dada su resistencia sobrehumana.

La vengadora alineaba su coño con el pene del héroe, descendiendo rápidamente para tomar posesión de éste.

-Ahh!- gemía la heroína.

De un solo sentón, el pene de Spider-Man llegó a lo más profundo de su intimidad.

She-Hulk comenzó a cabalgar a Spider-Man mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del héroe.

Spider-Man puso su manos en el enorme culo de la vengadora.

Los pechos de la heroína verde estaban a la altura del rostro del arácnido, este se levantó su máscara a la altura de la nariz para poder chuparlos.

-Ahh!- gemía She-Hulk.

La chica verde daba grandes sentones sobre la polla del adolescente. Spider-Man daba nalgadas al enorme culo de la heroína mientras continuaba chupando sus verdes pezones.

El cuerpo de los dos amantes desprendía un calor abrasador, allí en la torre de los vengadores, siendo los únicos presentes, tenían la libertad de gemir cuanto quisieran.

She-Hulk se movía con mayor intensidad, estaba a punto de correrse. Su compañero también estaba por llegar al clímax de ese vaivén.

La fricción de sus genitales iba cada vez más rápido, los dos querían llegar al clímax del coito.

-Ahh!- gemía She-Hulk mientras su intimidad se llenaba con el semen del trepamuros.

Spider-Man respiraba entrecortado mientras su verga liberaba mucho esperma en el interior de la vengadora.

She-Hulk salió de Spider-Man, su vagina estaba llena del semen del arácnido.

-Me alegra que tengas una resistencia sobrehumana arañita- decía señalando el miembro aun erecto de su pareja- Porque todavía nos queda mucho- decía mientras se acostaba al lado del árbol, abriendo las piernas y revelando su intimidad húmeda junto con su agujero anal.

Spider-Man sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a la heroína, posicionándose encima de ella con su pene alineado al culo verde de la vengadora.

-AHH!- gemía She-Hulk.

El miembro de Spider-Man se adentraba en todo su culo hasta que no podía más.

-Genial- pensaba Peter- Ni MJ ni Silk me dejan hacer esto- pensaba.

Rápidamente comenzó a moverse contra el culo de She-Hulk.

Los gemidos de la heroína podían escucharse por toda la sala principal.

Las caderas del trepamuros se movían sin control. El ano de She-Hulk recibía de buena manera a su pene.

La vengadora enrollo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del arácnido mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Los dos héroes se besaron.

Las embestidas de Spider-Man estaban llenas de energía y de lujuria. Su miembro dentro del ano de She-Hulk se sentía fenomenal.

El clímax de nuevo se acercaba. Los movimientos de Spider-Man eran más bruscos, pero a She-Hulk le gustaba que fueran así.

El beso se intensificó, en medio de ese sexo anal, sus lenguas jugaban uno con la otra.

-AHH!- gemía la vengadora.

El ano verde de She-Hulk estaba llenándose con el esperma del héroe adolescente.

Spider-Man se tumbó sobre los pechos de la gigante esmeralda.

El reloj en la pared marcaba las 12 de la noche.

-Feliz navidad Spider-Man- decía dándole un beso en la frente.

-Feliz navidad She-Hulk- decía Parker preparándose para otra ronda junto a She-Hulk.

Mientras la pareja continuaba con su coito, J.A.R.V.I.S, la inteligencia artificial de Iron-man estaba grabando todo, cada sucio y pervertido momento de los dos héroes.

-Guardando grabaciones en archivo She-Hulk- decía la inteligencia artificial, guardando los vídeos junto a muchos más que habían almacenados de She-Hulk teniendo sexo con otros héroes.

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

**Mi primer relato sobre Marvel, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Comenten que les pareció.**

**Con esto espero que todos hayan tenido una bonita y feliz navidad junto a su familia y seres queridos.**

**Sin mas que escribir, nos leemos en otra ocasión.**


End file.
